Ангел Хранитель
by Orla Dark
Summary: Когда обиженный Ангел Хранитель твоего подопечного появляется, предъявляя претензии, жди неприятностей. Даже если ты Горацио Кейн.
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** Ангел-хранитель.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета: **Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI: Miami

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Пейринг:** здесь это не главное, но Горацио\Элина, Райан\ ОС

**Жанр:** Драма, мистика

**Дисклаймер:** Эх, если бы они были моими…

**Предупреждение:** Смерть персонажа.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Глава 1.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

День был солнечный и яркий, как обычно в Майами. В школах шли каникулы и дети играли на пляже или в парках. И в этот день, когда все вокруг радовались солнцу, Горацио Кейн был на кладбище. Не было особой тайны в том, чью могилу он навещал. Тим Спидл был для него как сын, и он потерял своего сына. Никто и никогда не сможет быть столь же значимым в его сердце.

Рыжеволосый лейтенант уже собрался было уходить, как заметил девочку лет одиннадцати, стоящую неподалеку с желтыми цветами в руках. Она была одета в скромное синее платье, с такого же цвета лентой в темно-каштановых волосах. Большие зеленые глаза смотрели прямо на него.

- Как тебя зовут, девочка? Ты потерялась?

Девочка ничего не ответила, а лишь улыбнулась и убежала прочь. Она так быстро исчезла из его поля зрения, что Горацио не стал ее догонять, решив, что она побежала к родителям. И потом, его ждали результаты баллистической экспертизы, которую проводила Келли

-- -- -- -- --

Результаты экспертизы еще не были готовы, и Горацио решил разобраться с кое-какими бумагами в своем кабинете. Именно туда он и направлялся, попутно проверяя, что делают остальные работники лаборатории. Боа Виста ждала результатов анализа ДНК, Райан устало тер глаза, а маленькая девочка, стоящая на стуле позади него, успокаивающим жестом положила руки ему на плечи. Стоп. Какая девочка? Горацио встал как вкопанный. Это была та самая девочка с кладбища! Что она делает здесь? Тем временем Райану, кажется, стало лучше и он продолжил работу, не обращая на девочку никакого внимания. Горацио посмотрел по сторонам, затем снова на Райана. Вот Наталья заходит в лабораторию к Райану и показывает полученные результаты. И опять девочка осталась незамеченной. Решив, что ему стоит выпить немного воды, Горацио возобновил свое движение к кабинету.

- _Здравствуйте._

Горацио чуть не поперхнулся водой, услышав детский голос. Естественно, обернувшись, он увидел ту самую девочку с кладбища. «Кто же эта девочка?» - подумал Горацио.

- _Меня зовут Роуз_, – улыбаясь, ответила девочка.

«Разве я сказал это вслух?» - удивился Горацио.

- _Нет, но это не означает, что я не услышала,_– продолжая улыбаться, сказала девочка.

- Ты умеешь читать мысли? – потрясенно спросил Горацио, поставив стакан с водой на стол и подумав взять у Фрэнка чего-нибудь покрепче.

- _Осторожнее, лейтенант, кто-нибудь может услышать, как вы говорите с пустым местом, _- хихикнула Роуз.

«Кто ты?» - еще раз мысленно спросил Горацио, по возможности стараясь не говорить вслух, это действительно могло показаться странным со стороны. Хотя вся эта ситуация была странной.

- _Я уже ответила тебе.__Меня зовут Роуз_, - хотела схитрить девочка. – _Ладно, скажу конкретнее, я – Ангел-Хранитель._

«У меня есть Ангел-Хранитель?» - Горацио удивленно вскинул брови.

- _Есть, но кто сказал, что это я?_ – девочка отвела взгляд.

«Ничего не понимаю».

- _Будешь засыпать меня вопросами и думать о выпивке, которую Фрэнк, кстати, надежно припрятал, - точно ничего не поймешь_.

«Теперь я точно хочу выпить», - Горацио начал прикидывать, где именно Фрэнк прячет свою флягу со спиртным.

- _Не советовала бы. Я не исчезну, а скорее обзаведусь компанией, с непривычки-то_, - вдруг серьезно заявила Роуз.

«С чего ты взяла, что с непривычки?»

- _В том количестве, о котором ты думаешь_… - Роуз прервалась, так как в кабинет влетела Келли.

- Горацио, это он. Бороздки совпали, Тенсен убил жену своего брата. Наталья провела анализ ДНК, они были любовниками. Горацио?

«Спасибо, Келли, я возьму ордер и арестую его».

- _Ты это вслух скажи, она ведь живая_, – улыбаясь, заметила Роуз.

- Спасибо, Келли, я возьму ордер и арестую его, - послушно повторил Горацио.

- Горацио, с тобой все в порядке? – спросила Келли, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

- Да, я в порядке, спасибо, мэм, – Горацио взял со стола очки и вышел из кабинета. Девочки в кабинете уже не было.

Приблизившись к хаммеру, Горацио ни капли не удивился, увидев Роуз, удобно расположившуюся на пассажирском месте. Первые десять минут поездки прошли тихо, время от времени Горацио смотрел на соседнее сиденье, девочка все еще была там, но почему-то не говорила. Задумалась?

«А вы очень похожи. С Райаном», - решил начать разговор Горацио.

_- У близнецов так бывает_, - съехидничала Роуз. Горацио чуть не врезался в машину, остановившуюся на красный свет прямо перед ним. Теперь понятно, почему она не говорила, пока они ехали.

«Значит, ты охраняешь брата, но как…» - Горацио не знал, задавать этот вопрос или нет.

_- Это было после рождества, дома, в Бостоне. У Мери Велмен, подруги нашей мамы, был день рожденья и мы ехали поздравить ее. Мама не доверила Райану цветы, _– с улыбкой вспоминала Роуз. – _На улице был сильный снегопад и папа вел машину предельно осторожно. Но никто не застрахован от пьяного, едущего на большой __скорости по встречной полосе. Папа среагировал инстинктивно, резко свернув вправо. Не помню точно, сколько раз машина перевернулась, прежде чем остановиться на крыше. Тот водитель даже не притормозил, даже не вызвал скорую. Кто-то посторонний, проезжая мимо, остановился и вызвал помощь. Родителям уже нельзя было помочь, но он вытащил нас обоих. У Райана была сломана нога, множественные ушибы, но он был относительно цел, в отличие от меня. Врачи долго пытались спасти меня, но не вышло._

Роуз закончила свой рассказ, все это время ее глаза безучастно глядели в одну точку. Горацио понимал, она прокручивала у себя в голове события того вечера.

- Мне очень жаль,- сказал он вслух, они уже доехали до здания суда, где он должен был взять ордер. Теперь, когда машина остановилась, Горацио мог посмотреть девочке в глаза. – Мне, правда, очень жаль, – после минутной паузы продолжил он. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

- _Я хочу, чтобы мой брат был счастлив,_ - уверенным тоном заявила Роуз. - _Он выглядит как обычно, я понимаю. Но ты не знаешь, каким он бывает, когда он по-настоящему счастлив. Ты не знаешь, на что он готов ради настоящих друзей, ради тех, кого любит._

«Если работа делает его несчастным, он может сменить профессию», - Горацио не понимал, к чему она клонит.

- _Не работа делает его несчастным, а коллеги и ты_.

«Звучит как обвинение, чем мы провинились перед ним? Он потерял работу - я помог ему вернуться. И остальные приняли его как родного».

- _Неправда! Он не член вашей команды на все 100 процентов и ему нужны не коллеги, а друзья. Только Алекс приняла его как родного. Для остальных он лишь коллега и его это расстраивает._

«Роуз, твой брат уже взрослый мальчик и я подозреваю, что это скорее твои чувства задеты, чем его. Нас много чего расстраивает, такова жизнь. Его жизнь в его руках, он может все исправить».

- Или вы можете исправить! – на лице Роуз застыло выражение ярости и обиды, как это бывает у детей. Она была уверена в своей правоте и Горацио не знал, во что это выльется.

В следующий момент Горацио стоял около своего хаммера.

«Когда я успел выйти?»

- Симпатичный роллс-ройс, наверное, владельца фирмы, – до боли знакомый голос Тима Спидла разорвал тишину. Здание суда исчезло, он стоял около ювелирной фирмы МакКей. - Такие машины – невыгодные вложения, я доволен своим мотоциклом.

- Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что дверцы тоже нужны, – на автомате ответил Горацио, приближаясь к двери в здание.

- До этого еще далеко, – услышал он знакомый ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Название:** Ангел-хранитель.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета: **Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI: Miami

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Пейринг:** здесь это не главное, но Горацио\Элина

**Жанр:** Драма, мистика

**Дисклаймер:** Эх, если бы они были моими…

**Предупреждение:** Смерть персонажа.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Глава 2.**

-- -- -- -- -- --

Еще когда они шли от машины к входу в здание, Тим решил, что Горацио ведет себя странно. Вроде бы все тот же Горацио, которого он столько лет знает, но что-то в нем было не так. Какая-то потерянность читалась в его глазах, и они были как никогда печальны. Странности продолжались и внутри, обычно Горацио сам задавал вопросы, но сегодня он молчал, предоставляя Тиму возможность узнавать все, что нужно. Сам лейтенант осматривал помещение, он помнил, что должно было произойти. Горацио напрягся, когда ручка двери, за которой пряталась «охрана», повернулась. Прежде чем дверь открылась, лейтенант крикнул:

-Спидл, на пол!

Спидл послушался на автомате, потом подумал - «что же это я?», и поднялся, чтобы помочь Горацио, который уже застрелил одного преступника и целился в другого. Тогда-то из той комнаты и вышел третий, целясь в Спидла. Тим, не раздумывая, нажал на курок, но выстрела не последовало. Пока он соображал, что произошло, Горацио уже пристрелил обоих.

- Ты в порядке? Спидл? – Горацио обеспокоено смотрел на него.

- Извини, Эйч, я подвел тебя, это больше не повторится! – Тим прекрасно понимал, что только что чудом избежал смерти, и у Горацио были все причины злиться на него. Вместо этого Горацио улыбнулся и по-отцовски обнял его.

- Ты должен относиться к оружию более бережно и внимательно. От этого зависят жизни и не только твоя, - отпустив, Тима, он снова улыбнулся ему.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Через пару месяцев абсолютно все заметили, что с рыжеволосым лейтенантом что-то не так. Иногда он знал, как зовут подозреваемых, ещё до того, как ему их представили. Бывало, он подсказывал, в каком направлении нужно искать, хотя улики указывали на другое, и каждый раз оказывался прав. Хотя теперь такие ситуации стали случаться реже, так как Горацио стал осторожней со словами.

Еще одно утро и новое преступление, Горацио стоял на дороге и смотрел, как судмедэксперт Алекс Вудс осматривала повреждения молодой женщины, которую сбил автобус.

- Проще сказать, что у этой девушки не сломано, - Алекс проверяла кости жертвы. - Бедное дитя. Обе руки раздроблены, торс перекручен словно штопор.

- Судя по повреждениям, сбило ее там, - Горацио указал на автобус. - А потом она прокатилась до этого места, - продолжил он, рукой показывая весь путь, что она прокатилась. – Эрик, Тим?

Оба криминалиста подошли к Горацио, у Тима в руках был блокнот с записями.

- Этот автобус не останавливается здесь, на Маркет Плейс, - начал докладывать Эрик.

- Он ехал к Брикет Парку со скоростью 45 миль в час, - сверяясь с записями, продолжил Тим и поднял взгляд на начальника.

- Более чем достаточно, - продолжая осматривать тело, вставила свое слово Алекс.

В этот момент к ним подошел молодой офицер и Горацио еле сдержался, чтобы не ахнуть, он совсем забыл, что именно тогда они встретились с Райаном.

- Лейтенант, я офицер Вулф. Я проверил, в этом месте не было камер наблюдения, так что я опросил возможных свидетелей на предмет видеокамер, вдруг кто-то что-то заснял. Тут у меня пара имен, - Тим и Эрик переглянулись. Молодой зеленый офицер своим излишним старанием вызывал улыбку.

- Спасибо, мы займемся этим, - глядя на него поверх очков, сказал Горацио.

- Въедливый, - с ухмылкой заметил Эрик.

-Точно, пойду перепишу у него имена, - сказал Тим и пошел в сторону молодого офицера, в то время как Эрик начал фотографировать повреждения автобуса и разбросанные всюду покупки жертвы.

Как непривычно было видеть Райана таким молодым, у него на лбу было написано, что он студент. Худой, с непривычно длинными волосами и еще неиспорченный жизнью. Мечтающий о работе в CSI , работе, которую он теперь еще не скоро получит. У Горацио была уникальная возможность увидеть Тима и Райана вместе, чего на самом деле никогда не должно было произойти. На мгновение ему показалось, что он видел знакомую девочку, стоящую около Райана. Она смотрела на брата снизу вверх, ее глаза не скрывали восторга. Горацио улыбнулся, - значит, все теперь счастливы.

-Ты знаешь этого патрульного? – Элина тронула Горацио за плечо, выводя его из потока мыслей.

- Почему ты так решила? – поворачиваясь к ней, спросил Горацио.

- Я дважды задала тебе вопрос, но ответа так и не получила, - улыбаясь, объяснила Элина и повторила вопрос. – Так ты его знаешь?

- В какой-то степени да. Но вернемся к делу, убийца Катрины Ханнаган сам по себе не найдется, - Горацио не хотел это обсуждать с кем бы то ни было, она все равно не поняла бы или решила, что он сошел с ума.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Горацио еще несколько раз видел Райана, - то он протягивал желтую оградительную ленту, то помогал опрашивать свидетелей. Горацио смутно помнил, что через месяц в ночной смене появится свободная вакансия. Зная напористый характер Вулфа, он не сомневался, что Райан своего шанса не упустит.

- Алекс, причина смерти уже ясна? – Горацио помнил, что это отравление, но сначала он должен был услышать это от Алекс.

- Видишь, как посинели ее ногти? Я уверена, что ее отравили, так как в остальном она в порядке. Токсикологи уже делают анализ крови.

-Спасибо, Алекс, - Горацио уже собирался уйти из морга, как заметил на столе карточку, которую она писала для одного из тел. Не может быть! Он закрыл глаза, открыл снова, но имя на клочке бумаги не изменилось: Райан Вулф. Алекс заметила, что он уставился на злосчастную карточку, будто пытался прожечь ее взглядом.

- Ты знал его? Бедный мальчик, совсем молодой, - Алекс забрала бумажку и пошла к боксам, где хранились тела, Горацио безмолвно последовал за ней. Когда карточка, наконец, обрела свое место, Алекс открыла холодильник и выдвинула тело Райана.

Если бы не бледность и швы после вскрытия, Горацио решил бы, что Вулф выбрал неправильное место для сна.

- Что случилось? – только и смог вымолвить Горацио, не отрывая взгляда от лица Вулфа.

- Была перестрелка в Глейдс. Ему попали в ногу, пуля задела бедренную артерию. Все его товарищи были так заняты преступниками, что даже не заметили, как он истек кровью. С такой раной он довольно быстро терял силы и не смог надавить достаточно сильно, чтобы остановить кровотечение, - Алекс закончила рассказывать, Горацио перевел взгляд на нее. Доктор Вудс всегда с теплотой и истинной скорбью смотрела на мертвых, что попадают на ее стол. Но сейчас она смотрела на Райана с большим сожалением, как будто подсознательно знала, что он должен был стать одним из ее любимчиков.

- Алекс, мне нужно идти. Я… Я должен кое-что узнать, - с этими словами Горацио пулей вылетел из морга.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Горацио сидел в одной из комнат для допроса, опираясь локтями на колени, держа очки в руках. Все обитатели лаборатории, проходя мимо, на секунду задерживались, глядя на лейтенанта, и шли дальше, по своим делам. Все осознавали, что сейчас его тревожить нельзя. Но Элина Салас была не как все, она не могла не попытаться узнать, в чем дело, как-то помочь. Подсознательно она понимала, что он вряд ли ей расскажет, Горацио всегда держит переживания внутри, но это не означало, что она не хотела попробовать.

- Горацио? – он не ответил, даже не шевельнулся, она не могла точно знать, услышал ли он. Она позвала снова, - Горацио?

- Он был бы хорошим криминалистом, - внезапно сказал Горацио и поднял голову, глядя Элине прямо в глаза. – Несмотря на все его ошибки, - Горацио улыбнулся, путешествуя по волнам памяти. - Райан из кожи вон лез, чтобы показать, как хорошо он работает. Но это было не к чему, я все видел сам.

Элина поняла, что он говорит о Вулфе, Алекс сказала ей, как Горацио отреагировал на его смерть. Элина понятия не имела, откуда он знает этого патрульного. И потом, Вулф не был криминалистом, хотел им стать, но возможности проявить себя у него не было. Тогда откуда Горацио знает, что Райан был бы хорошим криминалистом? Множество вопросов пролетали в голове у Элины, но она знала, что прерывать Горацио нельзя. Просто чувствовала, что сейчас ему не нужен собеседник, ему нужен слушатель. Элина взяла один из стульев и села напротив него, намереваясь выслушать все, что Горацио готов сказать ей.

- Я ни разу не спросил его о семье. Почему? Почему я знаю многое о семьях своих работников: кто родители, есть ли братья или сестры, - а про него знал столь мало. Четыре года он работал со мной, на меня, но я даже не интересовался его жизнью, - по голосу Горацио было понятно, что он чувствует вину. Хотя не должен был, он понимал, что не обязан был все это знать. Не обязан был быть ближе к Райану, не как начальник, а как друг и наставник. Но чувство вины не покидало его. Элина не знала, что сказать, каждое его слово рождало все больше вопросов.

- Спасибо, - Горацио взял ее руки в свои и смотрел прямо в глаза.

- За что? Я ничего не сделала, - недоуменно спросила Элина. Он снова вел себя странно.

- За то, что выслушала меня, - Горацио поднялся со стула и направился к выходу. – Я узнал, что его дядя, единственный из живых родственников, собирается устроить похороны как можно скорее. Мне нужно поговорить с сестрой Райана Вулфа.

- Ты же только что сказал, что дядя - единственный из живых родственников?

- Так и есть, - Горацио вышел из комнаты, оставив Эллину наедине с ее вопросами без ответов.


	3. Chapter 3

**Название:** Ангел-хранитель.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета: **Tinka

**Фандом:** CSI: Miami

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** Драма, мистика

**Дисклаймер:** Эх, если бы они были моими…

**Предупреждение:** Смерть персонажа.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Глава ****3****.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Райан неподвижно стоял посреди улицы, если бы кто-то сейчас заглянул ему в глаза, то увидел бы пустоту. Он был и не был одновременно. Постепенно в глазах стали появляться проблески сознания, он даже моргнул и его тело, казалось, пробудилось из ступора, в котором он был. Как только он начал осознавать, что стоит на проезжей части улицы, его глаза расширились от ужаса - на него, разгоняясь, ехала патрульная машина, но он не мог ничего сказать или пошевелится. Он в страхе закрыл глаза, понимая, что сейчас его собьют, но ничего не произошло. Осторожно он открыл один глаз, машины не было, он открыл второй, может, она его объехала? Райан вздохнул с облегчением, его тело, наконец, стало слушаться, и все, что он хотел в данный момент, - это уйти с дороги. Странно, но Райан чувствовал боль в ноге, и как будто что-то на нее давило, хотя с ногой все было в порядке. Повернувшись в сторону тротуара, он снова замер, что, черт возьми, происходит? Райан не поверил своим глазам - он лежит на тротуаре, весь в крови и его напарник Джекобс с силой прижал обеими руками его кровоточащую рану на ноге.

«Как такое возможно, ведь я стою здесь?» - подумал Райан, медленно качая головой, отказываясь верить в то, что разум говорил ему. Райан ничего не слышал, хотя губы Джекобса двигались, тот что-то говорил ему, и сирены той патрульной машины он тоже не слышал, это Райан понял только сейчас. «Но я чувствую боль, давление рук Джекобса, значит, я еще жив» - как только эта мысль пролетела в его голове, боль начала постепенно отходить, вообще все ощущения стали слабеть. Райан никогда не думал, что так отчаянно будет желать, чтобы боль вернулась, сейчас он был похож на потерянного ребенка, отчаявшегося найти родителей. Он стал тяжелее дышать, пытаясь сдержать подступившие слезы, невероятно, но это казалось, помогло, на какое-то время боль вернулась с удвоенной силой. Ненадолго, правда, потом боль окончательно исчезла, Райан не сразу начал понимать, что кто-то его зовет. Знакомый детский голос, который он не слышал много лет. Обернувшись, он увидел сияющую от счастья Роуз. Она была одета так же, как в день, когда погибла, в платье, что мама купила ей на рождество, и Роуз по-прежнему было одиннадцать.

- Райан! – он опустился на колени и обнял ее, когда Роуз добежала до него. – Я так рада, что ты снова со мной! Мне столько всего нужно тебе показать и рассказать, идем, мама с папой ждут!

Она захватила руку Райана и потащила в сторону, подальше от его уже мертвого тела. С того момента он ни разу не оставался один. Райан встретился со своими родителями, - мама, плача, обнимала его и отказывалась отпускать, отец сказал, как гордится им. Райан не знал, что улыбки родителей были вымучены, они изо всех сил старались показать, что счастливы видеть его, хотя на самом деле желали, чтобы этот день никогда не настал. Райану представили его предков, которых он раньше видел лишь на черно-белых фотографиях, а некоторых не видел и вовсе. Все они были рядом с ним, рассказывали интересные истории из жизни. Роуз не отходила от него ни на шаг, она была так счастлива быть снова с братом, ее, казалось, не смущало, что он вырос, и больше не был тем Райаном, которого она знала.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Наступил день похорон, Роуз привела его на кладбище, сказав, что у нее есть кое-что важное для него. Поднятое настроение Райана после встречи с родственниками испарилось в тот миг, как он увидел опечаленные лица друзей, коллег и плачущего дяди Рона. Они все пришли попрощаться с ним, некоторые приехали из других штатов, а один и вовсе из Канады. Среди них он увидел свою бывшую девушку Мелису, ту, из-за которой его привела на кладбище Роуз. Мелису Райан знал еще со школы, было удивительно, что они встречались столько лет, а разорвали отношения только сейчас. Вся школа завидовала ему, ботаник Райан смог покорить сердце первой красавицы школы, которая была известна своими короткими отношениями с самими лучшими из парней в школе. Тогда все видели лишь красоту и никто, кроме Райана, не видел, что скрывается за ней. Он терпел ее выходки много лет, думал, надеялся, что она исправится под его влиянием. Но ничего не вышло и они расстались. Мелиса была красива, несмотря на красные от слез глаза и измученный вид. Ее светлые волосы были, как всегда, распущены, черное платье эффектно подчеркивало изгибы тела, правда, она была немного бледна. Райан подумал, что Мелиса, вероятно, заболела и сейчас ей лучше бы сидеть дома, а не ходить на похороны.

- Она такая красивая, - прошептала Роуз, для нее любой привлекательный человек был стопроцентно хорошим. К сожалению, Роуз навсегда останется ребенком, и думать будет как ребенок. – У вас будет красивый ребенок!

- Откуда ты знаешь? – Райан повернулся к сестре, - Неважно, она все равно сделает аборт, как и хотела.

- Нет, не сделает. Теперь, во всяком случае, - Роуз была счастлива сообщить Райану такую радостную новость.

- Что? - на лице Райана не было счастья, он вдруг начал хмуриться и снова взглянул на Мелису. – Она должна сделать аборт.

- Я не понимаю, ты не рад? – его слова расстроили Роуз, она думала, он будет счастлив узнать это.

- Все не так просто, Фло, - Роуз поморщилась, она ненавидела, когда он говорил Фло, сокращение от ее второго имени Флоренс. В детстве он дразнил ее этим именем, зная, как она ненавидит это, видимо, Райан просто привык так называть ее.

- Почему все говорят это мне? – она искренне не понимала в чем дело, для нее все было просто. Он и Мелиса, а теперь еще и ребенок, правда, в сказках, которые она знала, история заканчивалась еще до ребенка.

- Как часто ты за мной наблюдала? Разве ты не знаешь о проблемах Мел?

Роуз отрицательно покачала головой:

- Мама часто забирала меня, говорила, что мне нельзя смотреть, это началось примерно с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось 16, - Райан успокоился, значит, она не видела абсолютно все, что он делал.

- Взгляни на нее сейчас, видишь, как она поглядывает на Джона Джекобса? Думаешь, ее интересует он? Нет, все, что ей нужно, это его фляга со спиртным во внутреннем кармане. Мел знает, что он всегда носит с собой выпить, она знает это от меня, - и как бы подтверждая слова Райана, Джон достает из внутреннего кармана флягу и делает пару глотков, все это время Мелиса, не отрываясь, смотрела на него. Как только спиртное снова было спрятано во внутренний карман, Мелиса вернула все свое внимание к гробу перед ней.

- Я знаю ее слишком хорошо, Мел любит выпить и она не знает меры, не может вовремя остановиться. Мы ссорились, потому что я хотел, чтобы она начала ходить на встречи анонимных алкоголиков. Я хотел, чтобы она родила, когда был жив, тогда я бы заботился о ребенке. А теперь, сколько она продержится, прежде чем снова начать пить? Кто тогда будет заботиться о ребенке, каким он вырастит? Поэтому, пусть сделает аборт, так будет лучше.

Райан закончил свою речь, впервые признав, что он мертв. Конечно Райан знал это, но он отказывался произносить вслух и потом, его никогда не оставляли одного, наедине со своими мыслями.

Церемония закончилась и все начали расходиться, оставив дядю Рона одного. Райан ушел до того, как к Рону подошел лейтенант Кейн, выражая свое сочувствие. У него были более важные дела, он должен был посмотреть, что будет делать Мел. Как он и предполагал, она пошла в бар.

- Не вреди ребенку, только не пей! – умолял он, когда Мел подошла к барной стойке. Будто услышав его слова, она, замешкавшись на мгновение, попросила принести ей воды. Райан так много хотел сказать ей сейчас, но никак не мог подобрать слова. Он хотел бы верить, что неправ, но разум говорил иначе. Возможно, она начнет пить еще до родов и это естественно скажется на ребенке. Если бы Райан был жив, он присмотрел бы за ней, Райан не позволил бы ей опуститься снова. Теперь, при наличии ребенка, он настаивал бы жестче, Мел не смогла бы отказать.

- Я буду стараться, - будто зная его опасения, прошептала Мел. По щеке покатилась одинокая слеза, потом еще одна по другой щеке, вскоре она снова плакала навзрыд. Подойдя вплотную к ней сзади, Райан прошептал ей в ухо:

- Сделай это ради меня, сделай ради нас, - он прикоснулся рукой к ее животу, мгновение спустя Мел, слабо улыбаясь, держала руки на животе. Райан мог ходить к ней хоть каждый день, отговаривать пить, но, как и раньше, когда он был жив, вскоре Мел перестала бы его слушать.

Расстроенный своими мыслями, Райан вернулся на кладбище. Дяди Рона уже не было, Райан подошел к своей могиле, как в другом будущем к этому самому месту приходил Горацио, только имя было другое: Тимоти Спидл.

- Ты не понимаешь, - кричала Роуз в слезах, Райан обернулся и увидел, что сестренка, плача, убегает от Горацио Кейна. Что он делает здесь? Райан хотел было догнать сестру, но она уже исчезла. Он перестал бежать прямо перед Горацио, ни к кому собственно не обращаясь, Райан спросил:

- Что на нее нашло? - о том, что Горацио и Роуз говорили, он забыл. Ведь говорить между собой могли только мертвые, а Горацио был жив.

- Насколько я понял, она не любит слышать, что взрослая жизнь очень запутанна и сложна, - голос Горацио был тих, видеть Райана, как будто живого, было приятно.

- Вы можете видеть и разговаривать со мной? Вы же не…

- Нет, я жив и сегодня не первый раз, когда я разговариваю с твоей сестрой. Она очень беспокоится о твоем благополучии, - мягко улыбаясь, сказал Горацио, глядя Райану прямо в глаза. Взгляд, от которого Вулфу всегда хотелось сбежать. Голубые глаза Горацио, как рентген, видели Райана насквозь, а ему было, что скрывать. Поэтому он всегда старался избежать этого взгляда, даже если Горацио хотел помочь или глаза его показывали сочувствие. Райан всегда что-то скрывал.

- Она навсегда останется ребенком, Роуз не понимает многих взрослых вещей, сэр. Если она доставила Вам неудобства, я извиняюсь, - повисла пауза, никто не решался продолжить разговор. Горацио думал, что успела рассказать Райану его сестра.

- Райан, ты уже знаешь, как именно ты оказался здесь? Я имею в виду не твою смерть, а какой могла бы быть твоя жизнь в нашей команде, - наконец решился спросить Горацио. – Роуз рассказывала тебе всю историю?

- Она упоминала, что была другая реальность, и мне там было очень плохо. Но она не вдавалась в подробности, а у меня не было возможности спросить. А Вы знаете, что было там? – любопытно спросил Вулф.

- Да, я знаю. Ты работал в нашей команде, и Роуз решила, что тебе было с нами плохо. Говорила, что у тебя не было друзей…

- А сколько я с вами проработал? – не дослушав до конца, нетерпеливо осведомился Райан.

- Около четырех лет, что-то не так? – Райан был явно удивлен такой цифрой.

- Если честно да. Лейтенант, я знаю себя. Если бы мне не нравилось в команде, я бы ушел. Дядя Рон все время злился, я сменил 4 школы, отнюдь не потому, что мы переезжали. И потом, работа в CSI должна была стать для меня временной, только для галочки в документах, о том, что у меня есть небольшой опыт работы на местах преступлений. Мой друг, Ник, работает в ФБР, и я собирался пойти туда, он бы мне помог. И сразу скажу, возможность была идеальная, сомневаюсь, что она могла вдруг исчезнуть. Четыре года, это больше чем я планировал. Почему же я остался? – была только одна причина, по которой Райан мог пренебречь карьерным ростом, семья. Может быть, все шло не так гладко, но разве идеальные семьи существуют? Разве что в рекламе хлопьев.

Ни Райан, ни Горацио не знали, что Роуз слышала все. Плача, она думала, как можно было так ошибиться? В этот день Роуз Вулф стала чуть-чуть старше и, наконец, спустя годы она готова была отпустить брата.

- Я все исправлю, обещаю… - этот еле слышимый шепот прозвучал в сознании Райана и Горацио, прежде чем они могли хоть как-то среагировать, все вокруг изменилось.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Горацио без проблем взял ордер на арест Тенсена, улик против него было предостаточно. Когда лейтенант вернулся в лабораторию, Тенсен уже сидел в комнате для допроса.

- Я решил, может он захочет признаться, и пригласил его. Кажется, он раскаивается, - Райан подошел к Горацио, руки как всегда в карманах. Непонятно почему, но и Райан, и Горацио чувствовали некую перемену в себе. Никто из них не понимал почему, они просто чувствовали это.

«Что могло так кардинально измениться за час?» - спрашивали они себя, но не находили ответа.

- Что ж, думаю, мы можем дать ему шанс, - сказал Горацио, открывая дверь и заходя в комнату, где их ждал Тенсен. Райан сел, а Горацио как обычно стоял позади вполоборота, склонив голову набок.

- Мистер Тенсен, прежде чем мы начнем, Вы не хотели бы нам все рассказать? – вопрос был лишним, Тенсен нервно ерзал на стуле, от своего адвоката он отказался.

- Я не понимаю, она была для меня всем. Я готов был ради нее на любые трудности, - его голос дрожал от подступивших слез. – Почему она любила его? Мой брат бил ее, ни во что не ставил, она была ничтожеством для него. Мы провели ночь вместе, все было замечательно… А наутро она заявила, что это была ошибка… Как она могла все еще любить его?

- И вы убили ее? – Райан больше не смотрел на мужчину напротив него, всего минуту назад ему было жаль его. Но никакие обстоятельства не могли оправдать убийство.

- Уведите его, - сказал Горацио, и офицер увел уже плачущего Тенсена.

- Вот это ирония! Он дал ей оружие, чтобы она могла защититься от его брата. Оно же и послужило орудием убийства, - Райан встал, снова засунув руки в карман.

- Разве мы встречаем это в первый раз, Райан? – сказал Горацио и добавил. - К сожалению.


End file.
